Mountains Are Hard Obstacles
by Mosaic31
Summary: Sexism, teenage suicide, family issues, what else would you want :P Mountains are really hard to go over.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Warriors, and I don't know if I want to X3 I'd be too lazy to continue the series. Then people'd hate me.**

**And attack my house with mutant Power Rangers. PINK RANGER, HA!**

**You'll see why I chose the Pink Ranger's call. ._. Read. **

_Prologue_

...

Mountainpaw growled.

"Lynxpaw, why can't I go to the Dark Stones with you guys, it's so fun!"

Lynxpaw snorted. "So do. Alone. Come on,_ guys_, let's wait for _our_ turn."

To that, Mountainpaw gave a skeptic look. "Boulderpaw, Blazepaw, you aren't really going to listen to him, right? Wouldn't it be just as fun to go with me to Dark Stones?" when they did not answer, (rather, they murmured some crap about the weather and how they were afraid of snakes), the tabby and white wailed, "Oh, come ON! You would go with Lynxpaw, but not with me?"

Silence.

Mountainpaw's tail twitched with pure anger. Baring teeth, fur puffed, Mountainpaw turned to Lynxpaw. He looked smug.

"It's alright, Mountainpaw," he said with venomous honey, " It's not their fault, nor your's, that you're a she-cat. It's natural. If they come across a snake, you'll slow them down in an escape. Or worse, you'd get _hurt. _She-cats are horrible. They aren't any fun."

Her beautiful amber eyes were slits. "Say that again, Lynxpaw."

Laughing, he gathered Boulderpaw and Blazepaw behind him. Mountainpaw's ears flattened. They were his followers, and all they did was... follow. It was as if they didn't have brains of their own.

"So it seems like she-cats can't _hear _either? Oh my! Better go to Grasspelt, Mountainpaw. He'll treat your boo-boo."

Crackling, Lynxpaw slithered away, Boulderpaw and Blazepaw at his tail. Mountainpaw began to cry, but she wasn't sad. She didnt' intend to cry; she just had to, it was as if it was natural for her...

A trickle of fear entered her brain. _What if Lynxpaw's right... that I can't... that... it's natural for she-cats... is that why I lost the tree climbing contest to Marblepaw? _But before she can sob, Mountainpaw hissed. No. What, in the world of Starclan... No way, in the damned world, shall she think that Lynxpaw is right. _I will when hell freezes over, Lynxpaw. _She promised.


	2. Chapter One

**Cat sexism. *scratches chin* could work C:**

_Chapter One_

_..._

"What do you mean I can't go hunting with Gravelpaw," she gasped. Mountainpaw's eyes were set on her mentor (and mother) Sunberry. Sunberry shrugged and continued to gnaw on her thin shrew, getting blood all over her white and ginger tabby chin, Mountainpaw noticed, angrily.

"But.. but Mum! Gravelpaw and I had a hunting arrangement," she begged. Not believing what she heard, Mountainpaw looked intently into her mother's head fur, as Sunberry was eating, face toward the ground. Whoever was so bright to put her as her mother's apprentice, Mountainpaw wanted to swipe some sense into that cat. It wasn't a good idea.

"It's not dangerous, if that's what you're thinking," Mountainpaw began. But Sunberry finally finished her pathetic rodent. _I bet she caught that scrawny catch all by herself... it's the best she can do, _Mountainpaw thought mutinously.

Sunberry hissed, "You've got to practice that new battle move I taught you. Then what about that tree climbing contest? You lost! Practice that too." Sunberry paused and searched for more _faults about her dumb kit _Mountainpaw thought. Her gaze was clouded, red.

"And you have that assessment coming soon. Better get perfect on hunting," Sunberry snapped. "What makes you think you can fool around, messing up your great hunting moves with games?"

At that moment, Mountainpaw wished she had her old mentor back. Her old mentor was Cloud-dapple, Sunberry's sister. _She did a very fine job_, Mountainpaw reflected. _Too bad Dark Forest decided to give Sunberry the idea that Cloud-berry was replacing her as mother. I wish. What made her think she'd be more of a mother teaching me this junk? And why'd the leader agree?  
_

Mountainpaw began to tear. Turning away so no cat would see, she nodded and padded away into the hunting hollow. Never had she felt so empty. Perhaps Gravelpaw would like hunting with Lynxpaw.

_One day, I will kill her, _Mountainpaw thought, very upset. _I'd like that._

She paused. Maybe she was just too upset. After a while... she'd cool down... love her mum again...

Mountainpaw sighed. Right now, knowing that she'd love Sunberry in the future made her feel nauseous.

...

"Mountainpaw! Where were you?" Gravelpaw raced into the apprentices' den. Swanpaw followed after. Curled in a corner, licking her front leg, Mountainpaw looked up sadly.

"What happened?" Swanpaw asked, blue eyes wide. Mountainpaw growled and spat out some blood and fur. She had bitten herself, feeling suicidal.

"Nothing," cheerily, she tried to reply. But with her mouth still full of blood and pain, all that came out was garbage words. Gravelpaw leaned forward.

"Are you OK?" his eyes were honey and anxious. Mountainpaw blinked.

"If I didn't answer your first question," Mountainpaw said, eyebrow-fur coming together, "what makes you think I'd answer the rest?"

Gravelpaw shrugged. "I guess we thought that you'd answer the right question." then he spotted the wounds on her leg and gasped. "Mountainpaw!"

"Yes?" she said, sarcastic. She had noticed him looking at her leg, yellow orbs for eyes. Swanpaw, next to him, shuttered.

He rushed to the bite-marks and sniffed them cautiously. "You made these?" his voice was shrill and high. Mountainpaw tried to hush him, with no prevail.

Too late.

Sunberry padded in.

"Made what?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

**...**

**What? XD teenage cats can't be suicidal?  
**


End file.
